I loved her first
by The Daughter of santan
Summary: King Maurice watches his daughter at her wedding day


I loved her first

Author: The Daughter of Santan

Rating: Kt

Song: I loved her first- Heartland

Pairing: Rumplestliltkin/Mr. Gold / Belle

Disclaimer: Hey don't look at me I'm just taking the Characters for a spin who belong to ABC and the people who brought them to life.

A/N: Sorry to all those who read my stories but I've been going through a lot of stuff lately so I lost my muse for the time being. Getting it back though.

Summary: King Maurice watches his daughter at her wedding day.

* * *

He watched as the ancient being lead her by hand across the ball room floor to the center. He and everyone else looked on quietly as the creature wrapped his arms around her slender waist pulling her close to him. Their gazes held as they waltzed across the floor.

** Look at the two of you dancing that way **

** Lost in the moment and each other's face**

** So much in love you're alone in this place**

** Like there's nobody else in this world…**

He smiled sadly remembering when she used to dance with him. He taught her how to dance effortlessly across the floor and now he watched with this beast. Grace came naturally to her he decided. Her name meant beauty and she was beauty itself.

Anyone could see that they were completely opposite but seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces. She could tell when he was being a menace to others and he could tell when she was feeling lonely. Two different beings but were one whole. A deep ache echoed in his chest as he watched them.

** I was enough for her not long ago**

** I was her number one she told me so**

** Just so you know **

** So be careful when you hold my girl**

** Time changes everything **

** Life must go on **

** And I'm gonna stand in your way…**

He never should have sent word that they needed help and maybe she'd be married to Gaston but circumstances as they were, he would have her happy with the beast than unhappy with Gaston. He also knew he'd take of her and protect her no matter what. No matter how much he wished she was still his little girl, he wasn't going to stand in their way when she was so happy.

** But I loved her first and I held her first and a place in my heart will always be hers**

** From the first breath she breathed when she first smiled at me**

** I knew the love of a father runs deep and I prayed that she'd find you someday**

** But it's still hard to give her away I loved her first… **

The first memory of her was when he held her tiny crying form and realized that nothing mattered more to him than her and her happiness. A smile crossed his features as he thought of her childhood. She had constantly read books and was loved by all. She spent time outside with her nurse and always trying to find some sort of adventure as she called it. So how she ended up with this creature was still a mystery to him. She was much like the heroines in the stories she'd been told by him and the servants, who caught and held her imagination.

** How could that beautiful woman with you be the same freckle faced kid that I knew**

** The one I read all those fairy tales to and tucked into bed all those nights**

** And I knew the first time I saw you with her **

** It was only a matter of Time…**

His mind pulled up the day that a deal between the two had been struck. He had seen the slight bewilderment in his daughter's eyes as the creature walked around the war room and moved away from her fiancé and stared at the creature in defiance as she made certain outlines in their deal and it was agreed upon. It was the last time he had seen either of them till the creature in the guise of a pawnbroker nearly canned him to death. Now this had happened, sure his daughter was happy to see him even if her new betrothed was uneasy about it.

** But I loved her first and I held her first and a place in my heart will always be hers **

** From the first breath she breathed**

** When she first smiled at me **

** I knew the love of a father runs and I prayed she'd find you someday **

** But its still hard to give her away I loved her first… **

He could see the love between them. He had always prayed for her happiness. He hoped that she would find a man worthy of her- a man to love and protect her, worship her until their last breath and beyond that. He wished that he could be the one his darling girl would turn to. He wanted to protect her kind innocence from the darkness of the world. It wasn't his task anymore, though it upset him to admit it. He handed the task over to this beast, no man. He was man.

** From the she breathed **

** When she first smiled at me**

** I knew the love of a father runs deep **

** Someday you might know what I'm going through**

** When a miracle smiles up at you **

** I loved her first…**

No matter what was going on in her life, no matter who had given her heart to, she would always be his little girl- his miracle, the spitting image of her mother.

He looked on as she embraced her new husband as he led her in the first steps of their first dance. He would always be there in case she needed him. She would always be his baby. A single hidden tear slipped from his eye as he watched Lady Belle and Lord Rumplesltiltskin shared a gentle kiss.

'**Yeah'** The Merchant King Maurice of Avonlea thought taking a sip of his wine, **'I loved her first.'**

* * *

Just remember that it's my first one shot/songfic of this pairing when you R/R please.


End file.
